Królik
Królik (ang. Rabbit) – małe, pasywne i bardzo płochliwe stworzenie, zamieszkujące królicze nory. Zwierzęta te są jedną z najprostszych dróg do pozyskania jedzenia. Zawsze zostawiają kąsek po zabiciu. Zachowanie Króliki są nieagresywnymi, niewinnymi stworzeniami, które pojawiają się ze swoich nor. Nigdy nie wchodzą do innej norki niż ta, która należy do nich. Jeżeli gracz zbliży się do nich z przodu lub spróbuje zaatakować, pobiegną prosto do jamy lub w kierunku odległym od gracza. Szybkość królika powoduje, że jakakolwiek pogoń za nim pozostaje bezowocna, lecz można go złapać za pomocą laski. Zabicie pojedynczego królika powoduje ucieczkę pozostałych, co czyni pozyskanie jedzenia nieco trudniejszym. Dodatkowo, jeżeli zbyt często będziemy nachodzić te niewinne zwierzęta, możemy spodziewać się Krampusa. Zimą kolor futerka królików zmienia się na biały( ), lecz nie zmienia to ich zachowania i dalej po zabiciu wypada 1 kąsek. Szaleństwo Kiedy postać popada w szaleństwo, poniżej 40% maksymalnej wartości punktów zdrowia psychicznego króliki zostaną zamienione w beardlingi(32px). Będą zachowywać się jak zwykle, jednak po ich śmierci nie otrzymamy kąska, lecz mięso z potwora, koszmarne paliwo lub brodę, przy czym to ostatnie pozwala graczom, nie grającym Wilsonem, na zdobycie wartościowego składnika. Posiadają czarne futro. Przebywanie w ich obecności obniża poczytalność. W przeciwieństwie do królików beardlingi nie posiadają miniaturowych rogów. Panowanie Gigantów W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów króliki nie są już tak łatwym źródłem pożywienia. Wiosną zasypują norki z powodu deszczu, a latem z powodu ciepła. Prócz tego w ekwipunku widoczny jest głód królików. Można je karmić, by się zregenerowały. Jeśli tego się nie zrobi, po pewnym czasie zamienią się w kąsek. Istnieje niewielka szansa na znalezienie królika w kłębowisku (0,1%) oraz nieco większa po zniszczeniu pustego pnia (2%). Wykorzystanie }} Polowanie *Króliki mogą zostać schwytane za pomocą pułapki. Można podłożyć przynętę w postaci jagody czy marchewki. Jednak najlepszą opcją jest położenie pułapki tuż przy samej norce. Gdy królik będzie z niej wychodził, od razu się w nią złapie; *droższą alternatywą zwykłej pułapki jest zębowa pułapka - zaganianie królika wygląda tak samo jak u zwykłej; *używając na norze łopaty, można wypłoszyć je na zewnątrz. Niszczy to jednak całkowicie jamę i powoduje, że króliki już nigdy się w tym miejscu nie pojawią; *najoszczędniejszą metodą zabijania królików jest położenie na ziemi, np. marchewki i stanie od niej w bezpiecznej odległości. Kiedy królik zacznie ją jeść, wystarczy szybko do niego podbiec i zabić królika, zyskując kąsek i ocalałą marchewkę; *kolejną metodą jest znalezienie dużej grupy królików w ciągu dnia, pogrążyć je we śnie, grając na fletni Pana, a następnie zabić jednego po drugim; *można także poczekać, aż zacznie się ściemniać, a następnie zablokować królikowi dostęp do nory. W nocy królik zapadnie w sen i stanie się bezbronny; *można użyć bumerangu, by zabić króliki. Jeden bumerang starcza na 10 królików; *grając Wendy, pomocna w mordowaniu królików może okazać się Abigail, jednakże za dnia musi uderzyć królika 3 razy, zwłaszcza że tylko wtedy są aktywne; *jedną z najoszczędniejszych metod, która wymaga refleksu, jest zrobienie krzaczastego kapelusza. Wystarczy stanąć pomiędzy królikiem a jego norą, schować się w kapeluszu i czekać, aż delikwent podejdzie, by go bezproblemowo zabić; *czasami można dogonić królika i go zabić jednym uderzeniem, np. włóczni, jednak jest na to mała szansa. Można się wspomóc laską, która przyspiesza postać o 25%, jednakże zadaje nikłe obrażenia, przez co wymagane są 2 uderzenia do zabicia; *w polowaniu przydają się świnie (lub pająki w przypadku Webbera), które mogą zabić króliki; *w trybie Zgaszone światła! jedyną metodą na ubicie królików jest rozkopywanie ich nor i zapędzanie ich do ogniska. Kiedy zasną, można je bez kłopotu uśmiercić; *aktualnie króliki mogą pojawić się w jaskiniach podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Są wtedy przez chwilę otumanione i nie uciekają; *posiadając lodowe berło, można zamrozić królika, po czym zabić go. Metoda ta jest niepolecana, gdyż berło przydaje się do walki z potężniejszymi przeciwnikami; *królika można zabić podpalającą strzałką, pozyskując 1 upieczony kąsek; *królik ginie od jednego strzału z dmuchawki, lecz ten sposób łowiectwa jest nieopłacalny, gdyż dmuchawka jest drogocennym przedmiotem i zadaje 100 pkt obrażeń, a królik ma jedynie 25 pkt życia; *w modyfikacji Graphics Card Patch króliki zapadają w nocny sen, dlatego jeśli zasną na zewnątrz norki, można na nie łatwo zapolować. Ciekawostki * Miniaturowe rogi królików są prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do zającorogaczy - kryptozoologicznego zwierzęcia wyglądającego jak zając z jelenimi różkami. Rozprzestrzenione w USA pogłoski o tych stworzeniach są prawdopodobnie związane z zajęczą/króliczą zarazą, której jednym z objawów jest pojawianie się na głowach zwierząt niewielkich zrogowaceń; * stworzenia w Rozbitkach analogiczne do królików to kraby. Galeria Śpiące króliki.jpg|Wolfgang przy śpiących królikach Królik konsumuje marchew.png|Królik w czasie konsumowania marchwi Śpiący królik.jpg|Śpiący królik drżący.PNG|Drżący królik 180px-Beardling.png|Beardling i jego nora Trap_Catching_Rabbit.gif|Królik łapiący się w pułapkę Trap_Shaking.gif|Królik złapany w pułapkę ja:Rabbit en:Rabbit es:Conejo de:Kaninchen fr:Lapin ru:Кролик Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Stworzenia z jaskiń Kategoria:Przedmioty tonące